Wicked World
by Chri the Chronicler
Summary: When the magic of Touhou meets the dark, violent world of GunGrave, things take a major turn for the extreme. Blood, violence, and cussing of which the likes has never before seen in either world!
1. Death Is Only The Beginning

Welcome to a world where the everso popular Touhou Project meets the violent GunGrave.

A little background is needed.

I was inspired to create this story due to a Touhou image I had found, which looked very much like a GunGrave image due to the outfit.

Dr. E is Eirin from Touhou Project, and takes the place of Dr. T.

I named both the story and chapter after a song.

"Wicked World" by Black Sabbath

and

"Death is only the beginning" by Undead Corporation

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>~Gensokyo Tower Ground Floor, Thursday, 2 PM, 300 years ago~<p>

Marisa and Patchouli were walking through the lobby, exchanging words in conversation.

"So, you see, we need to keep the books checked and the library under tighter security." Patchouli said to Marisa.

"But that would mean more money spent. We need to set up better defense systems. You see, that's our problem. They're too easy to spot, the cameras are in clearly visible places, combine that with our poor judgment in where the trip lasers go, that's why we have this problem." Marisa replied.

"Yes, but… Ugh… There's no winning with you, is there?"

"No way there is, ze!"

Patchouli let out a sigh. "Of course. We'll have to speak this over with the board."

"Of course, that's what we always do." Marisa grinned and waved to Reimu, Utsuho, and Aya as the two passed the group.

Patchouli shook her head and called the elevator. "Well, you know that things could be much worse."

Marisa stretched a bit and let out a sigh. "Yes, I know. Let's just get done what we need to get done, and then we can do whatever we want with the rest of the evening!" She cheered.

"Yes, quite…"

The elevator soon arrived, and the two stepped in. They went to their respected floors.

Patchouli got off on the 15th floor, which was research and testing. She ran a lot of the projects that went on here.

Marisa took the elevator to the 18th floor, which was where the security department was. She happened to be the head of this department.

~Gensokyo Tower Elevator, 5 hours later~

The sun was setting. Marisa and Patchouli were silent on the elevator ride down.

"So… Anything knew come up?" Marisa asked, trying to start up small talk.

"I think we may have come across our answer." Patchouli nodded a bit. "We may have come across our answer to increasing security."

"But, won't that put me out of business here?"

"It's not like you're actually needed anymore."

"Wh-what?"

"This is goodbye." Patchouli stopped the elevator inbetween the 9th and 10th floors, then took her book and slammed it into Marisa's head.

There was a loud cracked sound when the book went full force into the witch's skull. She had been sent through the glass windows that lay between the elevator and the outside world.

The witch had died upon hitting the ground below. There was no way a living person could survive such a fall.

~Gensokyo Cemetery, Sunday, 2 AM, 100 years later~

Years had passed since the burial of Marisa. It had affected many in Gensokyo.

It was raining pretty hard, thunder and lightning were striking frequently.

Someone was currently digging up a grave, it was hard to see who it was at first, but when there was a strike of lightning, it turned out to be Dr. E.

Dr. E was digging up the grave of Marisa Kirisame.

~Dr. E's Residence, Tuesday, 10 AM, 150 years later~

Dr. E had been working hard on something involving Marisa's body. She was confident that was she did would work. She had redressed her in fitting attire, due to how much the world had changed. She typed something into a computer before pressing enter.

Minutes passed before the lights flickered, and a machine turned on.

The machine started to pump blood into the lifeless body, which had been preserved perfectly since the day of death.

About an hour passed before the lifeless body started to stir.

"It works, excellent. We just have to see what the side effects are." Dr. E watched with intent.

Marisa's body slowly sat up and looked around before looking at the Doctor.

"Good morning Kirisame."

Marisa attempted to say something, but nothing came out.

"Damn, it's been so long that you can't speak. And you won't have your memories either. But, I will tell you this. You will have your revenge on those that turned on you. We'll slowly take them down, but it will work."

Marisa simply nodded before laying back down.

"For now, we get you back into working order.

This is how it began…


	2. Binge and Purge

I tried to have this chapter followed the first level of GunGrave, but it's not perfect because it's been years since I've played the game.

The name of the chapter comes from the song "Binge and Purge" by Clutch.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>~Unknown Residence, Saturday, 7 PM, Present Day~<p>

"Kirisame. It's time to work." A female voice said.

The lights flickered on and a woman clad in black attire slowly rose from an exam table. Dressed in a black shirt, black coat, black pants, even black shoes and a black hat.

Dr. E was standing in front of the one known as Kirisame. "Good, you're up." She looked the other over. "It's almost time again." She let out a sigh while adjusting her glasses. "After this mission, we'll have to do another transfusion."

Kirisame was dead silent, walking over to the couch and sitting on it. She put her hands together, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her hands. She waited to be briefed.

"There's been a report of a large concentration of SEED in the Hakurei Nightclub. I need you to find Miss Hakurei herself, and get information about where she had obtained it. Understood?"

SEED was an extremely addictive drug that could turn people into what are essentially mutants, or SEEDMAN. It was created some time ago, no one really knows anymore.

Kirisame slowly stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing a revolver on the way. She was soon gone.

~Two hours later~

Hakurei Nightclub, the most frequented place in the Human Village.

Things had changed over the years; Gensokyo became more modern, more industrious.

Humans were all over the place, the streets crowded.

Kirisame made her way into the Hakurei Nightclub.

Inside, there was loud techno music playing with SEED addicts just raving along to it.

Moments passed before Kirisame was noticed and the crowded soon turned to face her.

"Get her!" Someone had shouted from the crowd, and in an instant, the crowded drew weapons. Pistols, rifles, knifes, amongst other things.

Kirisame just grinned before aiming her revolver forward. She cocked the revolver quickly before pulling the trigger.

A large orb shot from the revolver and rocketed through the center portion of the crowd, leaving no remains, just a trail of destruction as the orb had vanished before hitting the wall.

All Hell suddenly broke loose at the crowd began to attack. Those with close-quarters weapons had charged had on. Kirisame used a mix of close-quarters-combat and shooting to take out the fighters. She was not left unharmed however, as several of them managed to either stab or cut her before she broke either an arm, leg, spine, or other limb/bone.

Next were those with guns. They unleashed a flurry of rounds at the seemingly indestructible woman. Kirisame quickly grazed as many of the rounds as she could while returning fire quickly. It took all of 40 minutes for the fighting to end. Only thing left alive was the music.

Kirisame was standing amongst the corpses, her blood forming a puddle at her feet. Her clothes were riddled with bullet holes, on both sides. She started to walk towards the back door.

~Meanwhile, Hakurei Nightclub Top Floor~

"Fuck! What is she doing here?" A woman shouted angrily as she watched a security monitor.

"I believe she's here about the SEED." A male voice replied from behind the woman. "Miss, shouldn't you be leaving before that thing arrives?"

"You're right. Can I trust you to take care of her?"

"Of course Miss. Hurry to the roof."

The woman stood up from her seat and walked casually to the stairwell before running up to the roof.

After 10 minutes, Kirisame entered the penthouse of the nightclub.

The penthouse was very gaudy, but reflected the Hakurei Shrine in a way. There were sake bottles in at least twenty different places.

"Kirisame, I've heard so much about you." The male said. It was the woman's assistant, but just a normal human. "You know what you have to do."

The black clad witch fired a single shot into the male's head before heading up to the roof through the stairwell.

~Hakurei Nightclub Rooftop~

The woman, Reimu Hakurei, was waiting on the other side of the roof, a pistol in hand.

Kirisame walked out onto the roof, an expression of dead intent, no pun intended, was clearly visible.

"Marisa Kirisame. It's been a long time. I still remember that day."

"…" Kirisame clenched her teeth, cocking the revolver.

"Can't talk, huh? That's a shame. Means you can't beg for mercy!" Reimu suddenly took aim and fired repeatedly at Kirisame.

Kirisame didn't move, dust starting to build up around her, soon followed by what sounded like a thud against the roof. Reimu stopped firing and watched carefully as the smoke cleared. Kirisame was standing however, a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh shit..." Reimu started to back away.

Kirisame started to walk towards Reimu and shot her in both knees. Reimu screamed as she fell to hands and knees.

"F-fuck you… I guess you want to know where I got the SEED… Fine, I got it from our friend, the Tengu." Reimu said painfully as she slowly sat up on her knees. "It was nice, seeing you one last time…" She positioned the pistol under her chin before pulling the trigger.

Kirisame had reached forward to try to stop Reimu, but was too late. She watched as the body of the one who used to be her best friend fall off the rooftop and onto the street below. "…" She took a running start before jumping down to the streets, landing on a dumpster. She recovered herself quickly before picking up the dead Miko's body and carrying it away to bury it.

~Border of the Human Village, 1 hour later~

Kirisame was sitting on her knees in front of a fresh mound of dirt.

"Kirisame, return at once. You've been gone longer than I thought you would be. We can't risk letting more time pass." Dr. E's voice came through an earpiece that was connected to a two-way radio.

Kirisame slowly stood up, picking up the dead Miko's hair ribbon before leaving for Dr. E's.

This encounter triggered repressed memories, memories of her friendship with Reimu, and how close they were.

~Dr. E's, three hours later~

Kirisame staggered into the lab of Dr. E and collapsed on the floor.

Dr. E hurried over to Kirisame. "Shit, I need to hurry." She said under her breath as she put the black clad woman onto an exam table and started to hook her up to a machine.

The machine was used to flush out old blood from Kirisame's system and replace it with fresh blood.

"You'll be waiting here for a while." Dr. E sighed while fixing her glasses. "Then we must hunt down the Tengu."

Kirisame seemed lifeless, but then again, she was undead.

A voice ran inside the undead Kirisame's head and it said, "Promise me, no matter what happens, you'll never forget who you really are." It must have been a memory.

All was quiet for the next few days…


	3. The Frayed Ends of Sanity

Finally moved to the parts where I am going completely my way in the story, doing what I want.

The name of the revolver is from "The Regulator" by Clutch.

The name of the chapter comes from the song "The Frayed Ends of Sanity" by Metallica.

* * *

><p>~Dr. E's residence, Wednesday, 3 PM, 4 Days Later~<p>

Dr. E was staring at the computer monitor, keeping an eye on any suspicious activity.

Kirisame was sitting on the couch, remembering her times with Reimu, before everything turned into what they are.

The phone began to ring, and Dr. E answered. "This is Dr. E speaking. What's the problem?"

There were a few moments of silence before she hung up the phone.

"Kirisame, we found where the Tengu is. Let's just hope she remains there for now."

Kirisame got up and picked up her revolver and walked for the door. She had a feeling of where the Tengu was.

The revolver had the words "The Regulator" engraved on both sides of the barrel. The name came from a group of peacekeepers of the old west, and the revolver was being used to bring back peace.

~Youkai Mountain Resort, 8 PM, 5 hours later~

People were relaxing in various areas of this luxurious resort. It was considered the greatest resort in the universe, since so much was spent into it, both money and time-wise.

Kirisame walked into the resort, but no one seemed to notice. She made her way for the stairs before reaching the penthouse that belong to the Tengu.

However, she was being watched and followed.

~Youkai Mountain Resort Penthouse, 15 minutes later~

Kirisame walked into the penthouse to find that no one was there. She figured she'd wait patiently for the Tengu to appear. She sat in a chair and leaned back.

After another few minutes, the elevator rang as it arrived, and someone glad in mostly white with some red came out. They had a sword at their side.

Kirisame looked over at them and stood up.

"You're an intruder and must be dealt with." It was Momiji, and she looked very displeased. "You are to leave at once before things become violent."

Kirisame, however, reached for The Regulator.

Momiji noticed this and swiftly charged her before swiftly slashing.

Kirisame moved out of the way quickly, but dropped her revolver. She glared at Momiji, readying herself for another attack.

The wolf lunged forward, slashing towards her opponent again before shifting to slash at her stomach.

The gunslinger managed to evade the first attack, but was caught at the waist by the waist by the second blow and fell to her knees. She started to get up.

The wolf suddenly rammed the gunslinger, sending her out the window and down to the bottom. She watched the other fall to the bottom before kicking the revolver out the window.

~Youkai Mountain Resort, Spa Area~

Kirisame crashed into the ground below, causing the people to run back to the resort. She was stunned due to the shock of the impact.

The Regulator landed in a pool of water that was at least 50 meters away.

Moments passed before Kirisame started to move again. Rolling over onto her stomach, she began to crawl towards the pool of water, slowly pushing herself back up to her feet as she moved.

Someone shot her in the back with a heavy gauge round, forcing her to fall forward from impact.

"Well, well, the witch is amongst the living once again. I heard what happened with Reimu. A shame she had to die. No matter. She was disposable anyways."

Kirisame was just lying there, trying to recover from the shock of the hit. Her mind was racing as she started to regain herself.

~Gensokyo Tower Park, Wednesday, 1 PM, 350 years ago~

Marisa Kirisame was sitting on a bench outside of Gensokyo Tower, leaning back and staring up at the sky.

Someone came over to her. "Hello Marisa."

"Huh?" She looked over at the newcomer. "Oh! Alice! Hello!" She smiled.

Alice sat by Marisa. "Beautiful day, huh?"

"You betcha, ze!"

"How long have you been sitting out here?"

"A couple of hours. Felt good to be out, ze."

"It is nice out, I agree. Marisa, can you promise me one thing?"

"Huh? Of course, ze!"

"Promise me, no matter what happens, you'll never forget who you really are."

Marisa blinked for a moment then grinned. "Why would I forget? Of course I'll keep that promise!"

~Youkai Mountain Resort, Present Day~

Kirisame started to get up more quickly before making a run towards the spring, where her revolver landed. She was making a mad dash.

More shots were being fired at Kirisame from multiple points; the area seemed to turn red.

Most of the shots missed, but several still hit Kirisame, and she fell into the spring, sinking to the bottom.

A figure in a military uniform seemed to walk out of nowhere, wielding a P90. It was revealed to be Reisen. "How pathetic. I thought she could put up a much greater fight." She said, walking over to the spring.

A few minutes passed before several shots came from the water, aimed straight up. They broke the surface tension, allowed Kirisame to surface quickly before climbing out of the spring.

Reisen took a couple of steps back before aiming at Kirisame. "Not going to die, are you?"

Kirisame snapped her attention to Reisen before aiming her revolver at her.

"So be it."

A few moments passed before both sides fired at each other.

The witch jumped backwards before turning to dash towards the rabbit. At this same time, the rabbit had dived forward to avoid being hit. Kirisame quickly started to fire at Reisen, fanning the hammer as fast as she could. However, Reisen rolled to the side and to her feet before returning fire.

Kirisame took several hits before deciding it would be best to take cover. She took cover behind the nearest boulder and cocked the hammer.

Reisen slid behind a tree and stood up before reloading. "Damn, my time is running short." She said under her breath. "I'm going to be needed back at HQ soon. Here I thought it would be a quick job."

Kirisame let out a grunt as she held her side. She was resisting the pain the best she could.

"You got lucky this time, witch! Next time, you won't be so lucky!"

A red mist suddenly enveloped the area. Reisen used this to escape without Kirisame noticing. Once she was gone, the mist dispersed.

Kirisame headed away to recover at Dr. E's residence.

~To be continued next chapter~


End file.
